Be Careful What You Wish For
by xx.LadyRai.xx
Summary: Marcus wanted Katie to be fun again. He never wanted her to get hurt.


Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to J.K Rowling

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was her last night under his roof and she wanted to show him that she could be fun. They had fought every single time they had seen each other and each time his accusation had been the same: "she was not that vibrant, fun-loving girl anymore." She was not the girl he had fallen in love with. Of course their relationship had changed her. They weren't married but she had to mould her personality so that his friends and family would accept her. In doing this she had lost her spark and he had lost interest. There was absolutely nothing that separated her from the people he was forced to interact with.

Even though they hadn't spoken since their fight, they still slept in the same bed, as if somehow they would wake up the next morning and everything would be fixed. She examined his back and felt the lump rising in her throat as she ran her finger over his muscles. She couldn't remember the last time he fell asleep staring into her eyes while his fingers were entwined with hers. She got up out of bed and moved towards the bathroom. She needed to show him that his Katie was still in there. She drew her wand and shut her eyes as the room went black.

Angelina Johnson was sitting in a large armchair and reading over last week's quidditch tactics when Katie Bell appeared in front of her. "Warn me next time!" She yelled, throwing the parchment at Katie. She then noticed that her friend had been crying. "Aw sweetie, what happened?" She rose and pulled her friend into a hug.

"He broke up with me!" Katie sobbed. "He said I'm not fun anymore." Angelina's jaw dropped.

"That bleeding troll doesn't the hell know what fun is!" She screamed. "All he does is criticise you for being too loud or too spontaneous or too extravagant!" She grabbed Katie's hand and led her to her closet. "We'll show him how Gryffindors have fun." She pulled out a shiny little black dress which was so tight on Katie that she couldn't wear underwear. "It's actually yours. You lent it to me for my date with Oliver and I never found time to return it."

Katie examined her reflection. She definitely wouldn't be dancing in this. "I don't know about it Ange, my butt looks way too big." She said, running her hands over her backside. Angelina frowned.

"Who cares Kates. Come on, you're trying to make Flint jealous here. What says 'look at me' more than a juicy butt?" She said, handing Katie a pair of heels. "These are yours too by the way. I borrowed them while you were sleeping." She winked at Katie, who frowned.

"And let me guess. The last time you wore them, they found themselves rubbing up against Oliver's crotch under a table in a posh restaurant." She said.

"Something like that, yes." Angelina laughed. Once they were both dressed to kill, they apparated to a toilet stall in a classy nightclub. "It beats standing in the line outside." Angelina said, watching Katie gag at the sight of the toilet, which was covered in the remains of the last user's dinner. They walked out of the bathroom and headed to the bar.

* * * *

Marcus Flint lay with his eyes wide open. Katie had been in the bathroom for almost two hours and he was getting worried. What the hell was she doing in there? His thoughts flashed through images of her lying in a bloody bath with her wrists slashed, or lying on the bathroom floor with an empty bottle of sleeping pills next to her body. He was on his feet and making his way to the bathroom immediately. He stopped before turning the handle slowly, then pushed the door open and walked in. He exhaled when he noticed that the bathroom was empty. 'Be careful what you wish for.' He thought angrily. He wondered exactly where the hell she was and who she was with. Before Katie had learnt to live like a Flint, she had pulled this stunt whenever they had fought, and Marcus had always found himself racing around town to find her. 'That's what she wants.' He heard himself thinking, and then went downstairs and sat down in front of the fire with a scotch. She'd be much too drunk to apparate home so she would be most likely to floo back, and when she did, she'd have to deal with him. "Behave like a child and you will be treated like one." He grinned.

* * * *

Katie remembered Angelina telling her that she was going home with another guy. She remembered accepting drinks from the gentleman who was pinning her to the ground with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. She did not remember coming out of the club and allowing him to touch her. Her body was no longer numb and she tried to fight him off but he was much too strong and responded to her struggle by grinding her hands into the gravel. She knew she did not stand a chance against him. Her mind raced back to the numerous rape talks her mother had given her. 'Do whatever you can to fight him off. Scream. Remember what your attacker looked like.' She stared at his face. 'Dark hair- no- light hair; black eyes; light skin. Sharp features; short hair; small scar above the left eyebrow-'at that moment her attacker lifted his hand off her mouth and slapped her across the face.

"Look at me again and I'll break your neck." He turned her face away from him. Katie used this as an opportunity to scream out. He slapped her again and she screamed again. He released her arms to cover her mouth and she hit him in his temple. He collapsed on her and she started screaming for help. She was too weak and exhausted to push him off her. Her entire body was shaking and her legs felt like jelly. An officer rushed over to the scene and pulled the attacker away from her. The last thing she saw was her attacker being handcuffed, and then everything went black.

* * * *

Marcus hated himself for not turning around and holding her when she had touched his back. He heard her sobs coming from the bathroom and he had not gone to comfort her. These simple gestures could have stopped her from leaving the house. Instead of being alone in a corridor in a muggle police station while evidence was being collected from his girlfriend, he should have been in bed with his arms wrapped around her, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent of her hair. He wanted to kill the bastard who had forced himself on her. He walked over to the holding cells. He looked at the only occupant. A large bruise was on his temple, and the print of the ring Marcus had given to Katie stood out in the middle. Marcus noticed that the guy hadn't even zipped up. Just then an officer had entered the room. "Joshua Grey. Your bail has arrived. You're free to go." He said sternly. Joshua Grey emerged from his holding cell and grinned at the police officer.

"If she decides to press charges, Stu, You know what to do." The two men then hugged briefly and Marcus followed Joshua Grey to the entrance of the police station. He stopped in the doorway and drew his wand and aimed it at the man's back.

"Avada Kedavra."


End file.
